


Despertar

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada sabía cómo despertar a Yukimura.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Despertar

Solo había dos lugares en los que Yukimura podía estar a la hora del almuerzo: el invernadero en la azotea o el jardín tras el edificio principal de la secundaria Rikkai.

Y hoy, pensó Sanada mientras se encaminaba a ese último, era un día soleado y agradable, por lo que sin duda Yukimura estaría disfrutando del buen clima mientras dormía.

Sanada acertó, tal como solía hacer, y lo encontró bajo la sombra de un árbol, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión tan relajada que Sanada casi se sentía tentado a dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Casi; porque faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las últimas clases del día y no iba a permitir que Yukimura diese el mal ejemplo de faltar a clases por quedarse durmiendo una siesta.

—Yukimura, despierta —dijo, parándose a su lado y cruzando sus brazos.

La reacción de Yukimura fue nula y Sanada suspiró. Sabía que Yukimura tenía el sueño pesado y por eso no bastaba llamarlo a su celular para despertarlo, pero no por eso dejaba de intentar sacarlo de sus sueños con solo unas palabras.

—Yukimura —insistió, agachándose junto a él y tomándolo de su hombro para sacudirlo un poco.

Ese y otros intentos no obtuvieron ningún resultado, por lo que Sanada suspiró una vez más.

Desde hace un tiempo solo había logrado despertarlo de una manera, pero no le agradaba tener que usarla cuando estaban en un lugar en el que cualquiera podría verlos.

Aun así, era eso o llevarlo alzado y esperar que Yukimura saliese de sus adormecimiento por su cuenta.

Controlando un sonrojo que amenazaba sus mejillas, Sanada usó una de sus manos para dejar varios mechones de cabello azulado tras una de las orejas de Yukimura y luego se inclinó un poco sobre él.

—Seiichi —murmuró cerca de su oído—, despierta.

Esta vez la reacción fue inmediata y Yukimura abrió sus ojos y luego de unos segundos en los que lo observó con un semblante adormilado, sonrió.

—¿Ya es hora? —preguntó con tanta claridad como si no hubiese estado durmiendo segundos atrás.

—Juraría que lo haces de adrede —resopló Sanada en lugar de contestarle.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —comentó Yukimura y estiró un brazo en su dirección, pidiéndole sin palabras ayuda para levantarse.

Sanada no dudó en dársela y pronto se encaminaron hacia el colegio mientras Yukimura ocultaba bostezos tras una de sus manos.

Quizás, pensó Sanada viéndolo, Yukimura no había fingido estar dormido para obligarlo a hacer eso.

Pero si ese era el caso, más razón tenía para encontrar otra forma de despertarlo, porque no quería siquiera imaginar lo que Yukimura diría —y lo mucho que se burlaría— cuando descubriese su método actual.


End file.
